drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
One (Brother)
:This article is about the male One. For the female One, see One. One is the main protagonist of Drag-On Dragoon Shi ni Itaru Aka alongside his travel companion, Nero. They don't show mercy against their foes, to the point that neither women or children escape from their acts of "redemption". He is the "brother" of One and the founder of the Cult of the Watchers. He and One are the ones depicted in the symbol of the cult, the Three-eyed Twins. He was created by One on November 1st, 998One's Story DLC. Only Sister One and Gabriella knew of Brother One's existence. His initial purpose was to kill Zero should Sister One fail. Unlike her other younger Intoner sisters, Sister One had no disciple so Brother One also acted as a disciple of her own. Story Drakengard 3= - Branches= Drakengard 3 - B= Branch B: The Price One does not appear, but his sister can be seen impaled on a pike in the Land of Forests. - C= Branch C: Emesis It is unknown what has happened to One as he is not seen killing Zero following his sister's death. - D= Branch D: The Flower It is unknown what has happened to One as he does not make an appearance. }} - Novella= One - Mirror Mirror After fulfilling his purpose and killing Zero, with the intent of trying to protect a world where the Intoners are no more, One comes up with the idea to create a new religion that worships One. He comes up with another idea and decides to become his sister, taking over her function as the leader of Cathedral City and also her very identity. - Shi ni Itaru Aka= Drag-On Dragoon Shi ni Itaru Aka Years later, One is on a mission for redemption, trying to kill all of his descendants and people infected with the Red Eye disease. One day, near the kingdom of Caerleon, One saves the life of the country's princess and her handmaiden. He is heavily wounded however, and is brought into the royal family's castle for treatment. After he recovers, One prevents the princess from being raped by his own companion, Nero. After One sends Nero away, she reveals to One that she wanted him to rape her and starts begging one to have sex with her. He refuses her, however. On the birthday of the princess' brother, the Red Eye disease spreads throughout the kingdom. One tries to defend the royal family, but his singing attracts a black dragon that kills the prince's parents. After fighting off the dragon One checks on Caim, who's watching Furiae in horror as she tries to reassemble her parent's dismembered bodies. As One goes to comfort Caim, He stabs One in the abdomen and blames him for his parents' deaths and sister's insanity. Nero carries One away and leave the prince to grieve. Sometime later, One and Nero are hunting down the High Priestess of the Cult of Watchers, Fey. However, upon arriving to her sanctuary, they were ambushed by her personal guard. Using his power of song, One was able to overpower Fey's forces and kill her, as well as her son, Chloe. One and Nero return to the Cathedral City and find that the Red Eyes are protecting innocent people. One discovers that it was his twin sister, One, who had taken control of the Red Eyes with the power of song. However, One's tearful reunion with his sister was short lived, as Nero reveals that One's sister is an impostor. The fake reveals herself to be Nero's sister and says she will use the power of the Red Eyes to create chaos in the world, for her own pleasure. She then calls the black dragon to attack them. However, the dragon turns on her and kills the elf. The dragon reveals that One is the source of the Red Eyes Disease and allows him to live on to continue spreading the plague. Despaired by the dragon's words, One asks Nero to take his life with his own sword. However, Nero decides to chop off One's body with a regular sword instead, leaving him in the form of a living head. The spread of the disease continues, with One unable to do anything to stop it. }} Personality When originally created by his sister, One is very naive and uncomfortable about killing other people, but does so because his sister does so and he follows her lead implicitly. As they travel, his bond with his sister grows very strong, and he becomes attached enough that he is willing to help relieve her sexual cravings, despite her disgust at the suggestion. Though he is willing to follow his sister's will concerning his creation, he is still unhappy about the possibility of her dying. When she does apparently die, One appears to undergo some form of identity crisis, identifying directly with his sister. By the events of Shi ni Itaru Aka, One has become hardened, independent, very willing to kill, and mostly apathetic towards the behavior of his companion Nero. Most of this is driven by his need to redeem himself for creating the Cult of Watchers and the Red Eye disease. However, he does show compassion towards others that he has saved. When he reunites with his sister later in the manga, his old self reestablishes itself, and when Nero attacks, One is willing to fight his former companion. He also shows deep sorrow when he realizes that his own actions against them were provoking the victims of the Red Eye disease into violence. Family tree Gallery Drakengard 3= - Portraits = DD3_One_(Brother)_Portrait.png - Screenshots = - Gameplay = File:DD3_One_DLC_SS.png File:DD3_One_SS24.png - }} }} |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka= File:J021.jpg|One using the power of Song File:Udrag-on_dragoon_ch002_020.jpg|Under the effects of Song }} }} Trivia *He is often mistaken for a woman. *After One stabs Zero, his white clothing is turned red by her blood. His appearance after this is likely a reference to Manah, who wore a red ceremonial robe in Drakengard. * His face bears great resemblance to Manah and Seere. It is most likely that One and her twin brother are a reference to their younger counterparts: ** Both Manah and One are the heads of a religious group. **Seere and Brother One are trying to save their sisters. * Both Seere and Manah are direct descendants of Brother One. Their mother Ramia is One's great-granddaughter. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Intoners Category:Secrets Category:Males Category:Allies